


A Stargazer and her Guide

by BangtanBambi



Series: Chekov and Volina for the Spirk Musical [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bathtubs, Betazoid, Betazoid royalty, Dominatrix, F/M, Kirk is a cockblock, Light BDSM, Petplay, Royalty, Star charts, Strip Tease, nebula forming, sexy dress, sub Pavel, teaser, whiny pavel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: This is from the Spirk Musical I'm in.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Original Female Characters
Series: Chekov and Volina for the Spirk Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767061
Kudos: 5





	A Stargazer and her Guide

Volina stepped onto the observation deck, wheeling over to Chekov in her heelies. She wore a black crewneck jumper with white text. The text read "a cup of tae with suga and a kookie." It was a 21st-century quote that no one understood beside herself. Her grey jeans were covered in rips and went with her black denim jacket with various button badges and pins. 

"Working on something fun?" She asked Chekov, tilting her head in his direction. He looked up, smiling at Volina.

"Just a side project," he said, patting his knee for Volina sit on his lap. She sat down on his lap, throwing one arm around his shoulder. She was side-on from him, looking down at the mess of blank star charts, pencils and rubbers. 

"Oh? Is it for a mission?" She asked, lightly rubbing the shell of his ear between her thumb and forefinger. He blushed, biting his lip. 

"N-no, just felt like doing some charts, Wolina," he stuttered, tightening his grip on his compass until his knuckles turned white. Volina smirked, setting her other hand over his. 

"I suggest loosening your grip, you might snap the compass if you don't," she purred, running her thumb up and down from the curve of his ear to the lobe.

Pavel bit his tongue, setting the compass down. He looked up at her, seeing the princess smirking. His face felt hot and it was spreading to his neck and ears. 

"What?" She asked, acting innocent. She pressed a kiss to his neck, smiling. He stared at her lips, tilting his head so his lips connect with hers. She kissed back, leaning down a bit so he could reach better. 

"Peach?" He asked, pulling away and running his tongue over his lower lip.

"I was going to use cherry lip balm but I only had peach in my pocket," she sighed, about to start singing that one song about kissing girls with cherry lip balm. 

"I kissed my girl and I liked it, the taste of your peachy chapstick," he said in a sing-song voice, smiling. Volina's heart melted, her cheeks turning pink.

"You should teach me how to draw star charts one day," she says in a sultry tone.

"Zat would be fun," he said with a wink, going back to his star charts. She looked out of the large, rectangular window and shuffled off of his lap. Something had caught her attention over Pavel.

"Is that a Crab Nebula?" She asked with both hands pressed up to the glass. Chekov stood up and joined her, confused about what she was seeing.

"I think so, have you ever seen one before?" Pavel asked, tilting his head as he watched the nebula form. The colours were beautiful, Volina was intrigued. 

"No, I've not seen many nebulae. It's beautiful," she sighed, watching the nebula with curious eyes. The colours reminded Volina of her old dresses, a burnt orange outer ring with a dark pink inside. There were spots of purple scattered around.

"It reminds me of home," she said, smiling sadly. Her mind wandered back to the thoughts of her old clothes. 

"The colours remind me of my old dresses my mother told me to wear when we went to the market," she added,

"They were made of cotton, the dark pink was made of silk. The orange was my summer tunic and the purple I wore in the winter," Volina explained, grabbing her phone from her inner jacket pocket. She took a few images of the baby nebula, saving it to her astrology file.

"What about the pink one?" Pavel asked, looking at the other astrology photos she showed him.

"I wore it for formal occasions," she said, remembering seeing old photos of herself at the play park.

Pavel smiled at her, imagining her in a long, dark pink dress. Volina tilted her head at him, reading his emotions. 

"You wish to see me in the dark pink dress?" She asked, smiling brightly. She had one in her army backpack.

"Do you have one with you?" He asked, bouncing on his feet. Volina smiled brightly, turning fully to Pavel. 

"I have one, it's quite...revealing," she said with a wink, the artificial light causing her gold-rimmed glasses to shine. Pavel nodded, Volina could feel his excitement. Volina grabbed Pavel's hand, leading him to her guest room. The star charts were left on the desk and no one dared touch them. 

The doors swished open and Volina walked on, dragging Pavel with her. She lightly shoved him on the bed, heading over to her army backpack on the chair in front of the desk. 

"It's in somewhere here," Volina sighs, digging out the satin garment. It was floor length with double thigh slits and thin straps. She threw her jacket and jumper on the desk, kicking her heelies and jeans off.

"Черт побери," Pavel gasped, blushing at the sight of Volina in matching satin underwear. She looked over her shoulder, smirking at him and unhooked her bra. She placed it on her jumper and fully turned around and pulled the dress on. It had no back and showed off her tattoos. Most of her cleavage was exposed and it hardly covered her legs. 

"What do you think?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She walked over to Pavel, straddling his lap. Pavel was blushing once again but it had spread down to his neck and chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Volina's waist, shivering when she placed her ice-cold fingers on his shoulders. 

"Beautiful," he weakly murmured, kissing up her neck. Volina pressed lustful submissive emotions to him, leaning her head back for him to access more of her milky skin. 

The emotions switched from submissive to dominate as soon as Pavel pulled away from her neck. Volina smirked down at him, shoving him down by the shoulders. 

"Tonight I'm in charge and you'll do as I say," she growls into his ear, her English accent thickening. Pavel whimpered, trying to shuffle around so his head on the bed. Volina rolled her eyes, standing up from his lap, giving him a few seconds to get comfortable. 

Pavel toed his boots off, leaning on his elbows. Volina went back to straddling him, only letting him sit up to pull his uniform shirts off. Volina felt Pavel's mild fear, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I won't hurt you, baby," she cooed, sending him comforting vibes. Pavel relaxed a bit more, leaning his head into her hand. 

"Such a cute kitty," she murmured, using her free hand to unbutton his slacks and palm him through his Starfleet issued boxer briefs. Pavel mewled pathetically, his cock now erect. She stopped caressing his face and grinned.

"You kinky little kitty, you're into pet play aren't you?" She asked, faking shock. Volina had a feeling Pavel was into BDSM, but not pet play. Pavel blushed deeply, looking up at her under his lashes. Her grin warped into an evil smirk as she reaches for her choker on the bedside table. Pavel sat up, letting Volina place the white, leather collar around his neck, adjusting the buckle. 

She shuffled off of Chekov, looking for something. She found a satin scarf, returning to Pavel. 

"You wanna be tied up, Kitty?" She asked, looking down at him. Pavel nodded, mewling like a cat. His hands were bound to the headboard with the scarf, tied tight enough to keep him in place without injuries. 

"Master?" He asked, testing the name on his tongue. Volina smirked, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Her fingers brushed through his shaggy hair, curling around the roots at his scalp. Her fingers slipped down to test the tightness of the choker, hoping she didn't put it on too tight.

"You'll do as I say," Volina says with more force, settling on his lap once again. Pavel nodded, tugging at the scarf. She tugged his slacks and underwear to his knees, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. 

"Pasha," she cooed, applying more pressure, massaging the glands. Pavel struggled to keep his hips still and bit his knuckle. She reached up and started to rub his ear. 

"Master, please," he begged, bucking his hips into her hand. She shuffled down, pinning his hips down with her knees. She shook her head, her auburn waves followed. 

"Wait," her voice low, a devilish grin on her lips. Pavel continued to tug at his restraints, whimpering and mewling weakly. 

"Chekov, come to the bridge," Kirk's voice said through the comm. Volina groaned, strutting to the comm.

"Volina here, may I request why Chekov is needed?" She asked, biting back a snarl. 

"His shift starts in ten minutes," Kirk said, not sensing Volina's annoyance.

"Fine," she snapped, turning the comm off. She returned to her tied boyfriend, releasing him from his restraints. She went back to straddling his lap, removing the choker. 

"You've got ten minutes, better make it quick," she said with a sigh. Pavel flipped them, lifting her dress up and sharply thrusting into her. Volina wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hooking her legs around his hips. 

Pavel murmured something in Russian into her ear, his thrusts now more sloppy as his climax was close. Volina screwed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip ring. She moaned a bit, feelings Pavel's cum drip out of her. Her body twitched as she orgasmed, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Pavel pulled out, nuzzling his head into her neck. He cuddled her to his chest, leaving a hickey under her jaw. Volina petted his head, nudging his hips with her feet.

"You have to go to your shift," she grumbled, trying to wiggle free.

"Don't want to, want to stay with you," he mumbled, lifting the dress up higher. 

"Pasha, do you want to get in trouble?" She asked, using her stern voice. She felt Pavel let her go. She fell back onto the pillows with a thump, watching him pull his underwear and slacks up. Pavel pulled his undershirt and uniform shirt on, kissing Volina once more and left after he zipped his boots up.

Volina pulled her dress down and walking into the bathroom. She turned the taps on and looked at the wide selection of bath bombs. She threw the dress and underwear in the washing basket and slipped into the hot bath. The galaxy bath bomb fizzed the bath as she quickly set her glasses and jewellery on the counter. She leaned back, letting the multicoloured water soak her wavey hair. 

The clock chimed and Volina climbed out, wrapping a large towel around her torso and put her glasses on. She strutted back into the bedroom. She changed into one of Pavel's old Academy t-shirts and a pair of black, cotton short shorts that hugged her hips. She folded her clothes for tomorrow and changed the bed, grumbling to herself about the mess Chekov made. She dumped the dirty sheets in the washing basket, putting her necklace and bracelets back on. 

She walked back to the bed and laid down on her stomach, scrolling through the messages on her PADD. She doesn't hear Pavel walk in, not looking up from the many messages from her mother. 

"Miss me?" He asked, pulling his uniform shirt off and throwing it on the sofa. 

"No, I took a relaxing bath instead," she said with a smirk. 

"My mother wishes to board soon, so we'll either have to act like strangers or tell her we're dating," she looked up at him with doe eyes. 

Pavel tensed up, looking down at Volina. "Why does she want to board?" He asked, walking stiffly to the bed.

"She thinks I'm not safe, I call bullshit," she went back to her PADD, feeling the mattress dip. She sent comforting vibes to Pavel, shuffling up from her stomach to her knees. She took one of his hands into hers, gently massaging them. 

"It's your choice on how we project our relationship," She said softly, switching to his other hand. Pavel sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

"We can talk about it tomorrow when you've gotten some sleep," she said, letting his hands fall onto his lap. 

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Pavel asked, a little confused when she went back to her PADD. 

"I don't sleep until four in the morning," she said casually, not seeing Pavel's shocked face.

"That's not healthy," Pavel said, taking the PADD out of her hands. Volina glared up at him.

"I know it's not but its how I've grown up," she rolled her eyes at her, watching Pavel put the PADD in her bedside cabinet with the choker. 

"Tonight you'll go to sleep at the same time as me, please," Chekov took her face in his hand, gently rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones. She huffed, not having the energy to think of a comeback. 

"Fine, but I better get something in return," she sighed, letting her eyes fall shut.

"You can have whatever you want tomorrow," Pavel reasoned, taking her glasses off. He set them on the bedside table and pulled his boots off. Volina crawled under the covers, watching Pavel pull his undershirt and slacks off. 

Pavel laid down with Volina, letting her be the big spoon. He felt her wrap her long limbs around him, holding him in place.

"Good night my darling," Volina mumbled, sending sleepy vibes.

"Good night," Chekov murmured, curling into Volina as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, didn't plan on making it sexual. 
> 
> (Черт побери = God damn)


End file.
